


A Bunch of Sad Shit

by GingerMouseJack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Twins, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fixed Spelling, Hurt/Comfort, I Wasn't In The Right Mind When I Wrote This, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Might Update, Multi, Multiple Funerals, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Anime, Raw Version, Shipping, Sorry Not Sorry, Taken From My Fanfiction Profile, This Site Is More Popular, Tragedy, Unbeta'd, too many tags, you'll probably cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerMouseJack/pseuds/GingerMouseJack
Summary: Oneshot about a possible AU where the Haikyuu characters have grown up and have their own children. KuroKen based but involves KageHina, BokuAka, AsaNoya and possibly DaiSuga. Quite sad and is based on the idea of death, involves funerals, mentions of intimacy and character death. Rated M to be on the safe side. If you don't like don't read. First fanfiction, so criticism welcome!Edit: Taken directly from my fanfiction profile.





	A Bunch of Sad Shit

AN: This is my attempt at a sad KuroKen fanfic, bear in mind I cried multiple times just writing this... Fixed the spelling mistakes before reposting. If you don't like then don't read, the tags should be a clear warning for you already.

.

.

.

Sometimes I wonder how we got to this point and then I remember the days he started staring..

I started forgetting we were both dating girls when he'd sleep nude at my house..

Then we started doing things guys aren't meant to do and he secretly recorded us, we were dumped after he sent it viral..

I remember when we got offered the job at our old high school as the volleyball coaches..

I saw you walking to Akaashi's place the other day and I'm happy you like it over there..

Sometimes I wonder how we got to this point and I remember how it all started and I start crying, but he's always there to stop the tears..

We look at you during the junior high games and I remember the feeling and I'm glad you can feel that..

I watch you grow up to join Nekoma and I'm grateful when you join the volleyball club so we can watch you grow even more..

Then one day we're about to get on the bus to nationals and you can win against Coach Suga and his baby crows..

There was a drive by shooting, I thought one of you had been shot and I ran straight to you thinking he'd already be there..

Sometimes I wonder how we got to this point and I think to myself how lucky I am that I have you two in my life..

I'm sorry the team missed the chance to beat Karasuno again but he was really hurt, they won against Fukurodani instead.

Watching you through the surgery doors while they operated was all I could do to stop the tears, I was grateful when my old friends came to take the team back home for us..

When the surgery finished I sat next to him and cried for a long time, I held him in my arms and we spoke about you two..

What we'd teach you at the next meet, what we'd have for lunch later, whether we'd have our next training camp at Karasuno or Fukurodani..

Sometimes I wonder how we got to this point and I remember the good times I had in high school, all the friends I made..

I held him while he cried because my tears refused to fall, I wondered when our roles had changed..

That night you where staying at Akaashi's but they didn't pick you up, Shoyo did instead and there was a huge storm and lots of fog..

Kuroo passed away that night and all I remember about it was that night was our anniversary and the day you two were born..

That night Shoyo's car crashed into a gasoline truck, the car lit up and the three of you barely made it out alive..

Sometimes I wonder how we got to this point and I think of all the memories I have, the bad mostly but also the good..

Shoyo is still in intensive care and Tobio spend every waking day making sure he's getting better, they call every day to see how you are..

I tell them you're getting better, I try to smile when I'm at work coaching the other students who ask how you are each day..

When I come home I keep forgetting he isn't there and when I ask for a quick cup of cocoa like I always do, I cry and you still can't figure out why..

Sometimes I wonder how we got to this point and then I think to myself I'm still glad I have that video he secretly took, I watch it every night and cry myself to sleep..

Sometimes I wonder how we got to this point and I remember you'll both forget everything I say when you wake up..

Sometimes I wonder how we got to this point and I remember how sorry Shoyo was when he explained, how worried he looked when I didn't cry..

Sometimes I wonder how we got to this point and I think back on how Tobio held me and stopped me from running into the surgery room..

Sometimes I wonder how we got to this point and I wonder..

Why I tell you this every night..

Why I tell everyone I'm fine..

How I don't cry in front of anyone but Bokuto..

How I haven't quit my job..

Why I can't wait to tell you about this again..

How much I want you to, just once, remember who I am..

How much I want you to, just once, remember each other..

How things would have changed if I'd have let you see him one last time, if I'd taken you home myself..

How things would have changed if Shoyo hadn't crashed, if he'd have let you both die..

How lucky you both are that he has such good reflexes, how lucky you are that Tobio wasn't there to pull him away and stop him going back for you..

The good friend's I have and how many times I've lied to them to stop them visiting and seeing the state the house has got..

Sometimes I wonder how we go to this point and I think to myself..

Why don't I turn off the machines keeping you alive..

Why can't I just let you go?

Why do I have to come to the hospital every day and see you finding out you have amnesia and you can't live without a machine only to forget and start over the next day...

Sometimes I wonder how we got to this point and other times I hate myself for wondering such things while I have a loaded gun in my hand..

I've left a will in Akaashi's post, he's my lawyer so it should be fine, I asked if he could visit you tomorrow morning for me as the nurses don't come till the afternoon..

I'll give you two a kiss goodnight now..

Please don't give me that blank stare, I'm still your dad..

I'm watching you two sleeping and I wonder how we got to this point..

HEY HEY HEY! Uncle Boku's here to tell you about what yo... You've.. Missed..

Keiji, get the nurse..

Who're you-Who're you..

Who's this-Who's this..

Are you two family?

He's their only family, we're childhood friends, He's his lawyer and I'm his co-was his confidant..

Do I know the sleepy guy-I think he's asleep?

Will you two stay here and try to calm those two down.

I remember the sleepy guy's smile-The sleepy guy told us stories..

DOCTOR! We need a table stat, he's flat-lining!

You two remember him?-They remember?

Where are they taking him-He looks like us..

He's your.. He was your dad.. Bokuto I can't be around them I need to leave before I cry again..

Its fine, go with Kenma and file the will he posted last night later..

Now kids, I'm uncle Boku-Kota ok? That was uncle Aashi and we're here to take care of you, make you better..

Now let me tell you about daddy Kenma and daddy Kuroo...

MORNING KIDS! You've probably forgotten me.. Right.. No.. They can't have..

DOCTOR! I NEED HELP PLEASE-SOMEONE? ANYONE?

What's happened Bokuto?

Lev! The-They've pulled out each other tubing.. I-I can't.. There's so much blood.. In there! Please, you can't let them.. I... I..

Dearly beloved, we are here to announce the mourning of our dear-dearest friend and college, Kenma Kozume who passed away last week, along with him we have his two children and.. I'm sorry I can't-can't do this..

Its fine just come over here Hinata, let Akaashi speak.

It's fine Shoyo, go sit with Suga.. We're here to mourn the loss of a great friend, his beautiful children and the burial of a wonder.. Wonderful friend, husband and father who all passed away last week.

Sadly, Kenma couldn't stand the thought of living without Kuroo any-any longer and he couldn't bear to see his children in pain any more..

Kenma was an amazing setter, he kept his team connected and helped them all get through exams without complaint, he was a great rival and an even better-better uncle..

I'm sorry, can you carry on Kageyama?

Ken-Kenma helped us all when things went bad, he never once seemed upset or angry and h.. He was always telling us how good he was doing even if we knew it was a lie..

His children won lots of matches, they were great sportsmen along even won nationals twice, they were the reason I chose to have children and they'll be the reason for many choices I have a-as a da-dad and as an unc.. As an uncle.

Bokuto was an amazing spiker, he was an amazing friend.. I couldn...I couldn't have asked for a more inspiring person and confidant, unfortunately he died from a severe asthma attack after finding his two nephew's had commi-committed suicide.. I can't anymore...

It's alright, take my spot next to Asahi.

After watching the tape of what happened, I'm sure you all know that Bokuto's asthma was an onset from finding the Kozume twins, the video also showed that they'd finally started to remember Kenma telling them about Tetsuro and how they'd been involved in a car crash..

They'd decided to join their pa..arents and had each pulled out the others life line pipes and had been found holding.. holding the picture of the Karasuno-Nekoma match we'd won as kids ourselves that had been left by Coach Ukai.. a-and have the photo album of us all..

I wish.. I wish we could have spent more time together, all of us, and I think it would have been nice for Kenma-san to know his children did remember him..

That Tetsuro-sempai knew he wasn't forgotten like he always feared and that Bokuto knew we all loved him and confided in him no matter what..

I just want to say that all of us here, ex-members of Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Josai, Shiratorizawa and others.. Those who are current members and those who aren't.. We.. We all loved those we are mourning here today, Tetsuro-sempai I think should be included, and I want to-to say that-that if it weren't for all of them..

We wouldn't all be friends, Oikawa excluded for my own reasons.. Hehe.. Sorry.. That was a joke Tooru, don't get snarky I was trying to lighten the mood!

Anyway, no.. No one here would be friends or frenemies or even still be here.. If it weren't for the five people we're here to mourn.. Thank you all for staying till now and I-I wish you all safe trips and I want Akaashi especially to know.. To know I'm here to guard your backs and keep your ball on the court.

Bro, you were amazing! Nice one touch at the end!

Thank you Yuu-kun, it means a lot.

Nishi you didn't have to add 'in the end' you know?

I know Azumane~ But Keiji-sempai said 'thanks' so it's cool~

Everyone, we're here to announce the.. The loss and mourning of Keiji Akaashi and his son who.. Who you all know from last month's funeral.. He purposely drove his car into Tokyo tower-

It's a pylon dad!

Sorry~ The smaller, metal lookalikes of Tokyo tower, I keep forgetting - Well he killed himself and his only child... Crashed straight into a pylon.. A-and that's also the reason why Shibuya had a black out..


End file.
